Wajahmu Mengalihkan Duniaku
by edogawa Luffy
Summary: Ichigo jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan wanita yang dia lihat di cafe, siapakah dia? baca aja deh. jangan lupa review ya,, hehehe.. terimakasih.


**Disclaimer** : bukan punya gue, tapi punya Tite Kubo.

**Summary** : Ichigo jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada gadis yang berada di café. Siapa dia? Tanya Ichigo dalam hati. Baca aja, nih Fic pertama aku di Bleach. Terinspirasi pas beli ayam gepuk,, heheheh,, dan jalan ceritanya terinspirasi dari lagunya afgan, gw pake aja buat judul fic ini, dan sepertinya ini lebih mirip song fic,,hehe..

Di fic aku ini, ceritanya Renji rambutnya kayak Ichigo gitu Cuma di belakang dibikin kayak Thoushiro.

WAJAHMU MENGALIHKAN DUNIAKU

Malam minggu kali ini terasa berbeda bagi Ichigo, cowok berambut orange itu tampak duduk di sudut café Nestapa, matanya terus tertuju pada cewek berambut hitam yang berada di sudut café lainnya. Entah kenapa Ichigo merasa penasaran dengan cewek itu. cewek itu sungguh berbeda dengan kebanyakan wanita lainnya, cewek itu memakai celana pendek berwarna pink dan memakai jaket berwarna biru dongker-merah dengan angka 67 di depannya. Cewek itu hanya memasang wajah bosan sambil memainkan uang yang ada ditangannya, wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena dia terus menunduk. Tak lama setelah dia duduk, seorang wanita yang lebih tua sekitar tiga tahun dengannya mengambil tempat duduk di depannya sambil menenteng helm. Ichigo terus memperhatikan cewek itu, mungkin tanpa berkedip. Sesekali dia melihat ke arah pelayan yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya, lagi-lagi dengan wajah bosan.

"Ichigo, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya cewek yang rambutnya dipangkas seperti cowok.

Ichigo masih memperhatikan objek yang sama, cewek berambut hitam panjang yang masih menunggu pesanannya. Ichigo tersentak saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan cukup keras.

"Hoi, Tatsuki, kenapa kau menepuk pundakku dengan keras begitu?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada kesal.

"Kau itu yang kenapa, aku tadi bertanya padamu kau mau pesan apa?" jawab Tatsuki tak kalah kesalnya dan kembali menanyakan pesanan Ichigo.

"Ohh, aku pesan strawberry on shortcake dan cappucino latte saja." Jawab Ichigo lalu kemballi ke aktifitasnya tadi, memperhatikan cewek berambut hitam tadi.

"Ichigo, kau lihat siapa sih?" tanya cowok berkacamata sambil celingak-celinguk mencari tahu penyebab Ichigo terus melamun daritadi.

"Ah, tidak, aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa. Jadi coba kalian cerita pada kami sejak kapan kalian jadian?" tanya Ichigo pura-pura ingin tahu, padahal dia hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan saja agar tidak ketahuan memperhatikan seorang cewek.

Cewek yang berada disamping Ishida itu hanya tersipu malu, Ishida juga gelagapan. Akhirnya yang cerita malah Tatsuki, kedua insan itu hanya diam tertunduk dengan muka merah. Ichigo kembali memalingkan wajahnya mencari sosok cewek berambut hitam yang dia perhatikan tadi. Pesanan cewek itu sudah datang berbarengan dengan pesanan Ichigo tadi.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Ichigo pada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya lalu memalingkan wajahnya lagi, ketika Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya lagi, cewek tadi sudah pergi.

Ichigo hanya mendengus kesal, lalu memakan pesanannya dengan malas-malasan. Tatsuki merasa aneh dengan sikap Ichigo yang berbeda dari biasanya, dia pun memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan penyebab Ichigo seperti itu.

"Ichigo, kau kenapa sih daritadi tidak semangat, tadi melamun sekarang makan dengan malas?" tanya Tatsuki, tapi Ichigo hanya komat-kamit gak jelas dan itu sukses membuat cewek berambut coklat keorenan disamping Ishida tertawa lepas membuat seisi café memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Tatsuki hanya merengut, dan memilih untuk diam setelah dia melayangkan punggung tangannya ke muka Ichigo. Ichigo hanya meringis kesakitan sambil memegang hidungnya yang berdarah.

Ichigo kembali memakan pesanannya dengan lahap dan menyeruput minumannya dengan cepat, hidungnya yang berdarah sudah dielap dengan lengan bajunya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.00 di jam dinding café, mereka berempat memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

.:::IIII:::.

Ichigo dan sepupunya akan pergi ke KFC, bukan Kentucky Fried Chicken tapi Karakura Fiction Club. KFC adalah tempat fitnes langganan Ichigo dan Senna. Jalanan di Karakura masih padat oleh motor-motor yang semakin banyak, belum lagi mobil pribadi dan angkot yang tidak mau mengalah. Jalanan menjadi lengang kembali sesaat polantas karakura bertindak menertibkan jalanan yang macet banget itu. Ichigo mengemudi mobil karimun berwarna orange miliknya dengan kecepatan 80 km/jam saat dia menangkap sosok wanita berambut hitam memakai jaket model jaket baseball berwarna biru-merah bertuliskan angka 67, wanita yang dilihatnya di café malam tadi. Wanita yang membuatnya penasaran, saking seriusnya memperhatikan wanita itu tanpa sadar Ichigo hampir menabrak mobil didepannya.

"Ichigo, awas!" seru wanita disamping Ichigo yang bernama Senna.

TINN,,, Tet,, TIN,, TIN,,

Chittt…

Ichigo mengerem mobilnya dengan mendadak, membuat mobil dibelakangnya ikut ngerem mendadak. Polantas Karakura berbadan kecil dan berambut silver menghampiri mobil Ichigo dan mempersilakan mobil lainnya melewati mereka.

"Tunjukkan SIM dan STNK kau padaku!" ucap Polisi itu dingin dan memandang Ichigo tajam, seakan mengatakan 'Dasar anak muda.'

"Ini Pak." Ichigo menunjukkan surat kepemilikan mobil, STNK, SIM dan KTP milik Ayahnya.

"Apa-apaan ini, kau jangan main-main denganku!" bentak polisi itu.

"Tapi Pak, biasanya gak apa-apa kok," bantah Ichigo memandang tajam polisi pendek itu.

"Pak, maafkan sepupu saya ini. Sebenernya saya yang minta dia mengemudikan mobil ini, ini SIM dan STNK saya," kata Senna menunjukkan SIM dan STNK kepunyaannya.

"Baiklah kalian boleh pergi," jawab polisi itu setelah mengamati SIM dan STNK punya Senna.

Lalu Senna dan Ichigo kembali menuju orange karimunnya, namun polisi pendek itu menghadang Ichigo dan membuat keduanya mengurungkan niatnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

'_Maunya apa sih nih polisi pendek?_' tanya Ichigo dalam hati. Dia terlihat kesal sekali.

"Sebaiknya sepupumu saja yang menyetir." Polisi itu memberi saran, Ichigo hanya melongo.

"Dasar Polisi pendek, penuh uban. Kau pikir kau itu siapa HAH!" seru Ichigo marah-marah di jalanan, namun dalam sekejap sikapnya berubah menjadi setenang samudera pasifik ketika wanita berambut hitam di depannya dengan motor yang dikendarai oleh wanita yang bersamanya kemarin malam.

Ichigo sama sekali tidak mengindahkan perkataan polisi bermata hijau itu, dia terus menatap wanita itu. Baru sekarang Ichigo melihat wanita itu dari jarak dekat, wanita itu berambut hitam, bermata violet, dan berkulit putih. Pipinya bersemu merah karna terkena sengatan matahari, '_Cantik_' begitu pikiran Ichigo saat wanita itu lewat di depannya. Wanita itu menoleh ke arah Ichigo tapi langsung memalingkan pandangannya. Wanita itu sempat tersenyum ke arah Ichigo yang terus menatapnya. Ichigo blushing, wajahnya berubah jadi merah muda.

"Hei, kau dengarkan aku tidak anak muda!!" seru polisi pendek itu marah-marah karena Ichigo tidak meresponnya.

"Apaan sih boncel?!" tanya Ichigo cuek.

"Bayar dua puluh lima ribu karena kau sudah menghinaku!" bentak polisi itu menadahkan tangannya di depan Ichigo.

"Cih, jadi hanya segitu hargamu," cibir Ichigo bergegas pergi meninggalkan polisi itu yang kini mukanya berwarna merah padam dan mengeluarkan asap dari kupingnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju KFC, Ichigo hanya melamun memikirkan kejadian tadi. '_Dia senyum padaku, apa gak salah,_' pikir Ichigo sambil senyum-senyum sendiri kayak orang gila. Mukanya menjadi merah ketika memikirkan kejadian tadi. Senna hanya memasang tampang cemas, hampir saja dia membelokkan mobilnya ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Senna mulai khawatir dengan sikap Ichigo, dia pun membelokkan mobilnya ke spa yang tak jauh dari KFC.

"Ichigo, kita ke spa dulu ya. Sepertinya kau sangat stres, sebaiknya kau relaksasi dulu aja," ujar Senna setelah memarkirkan mobilnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang berlebihan.

"Boleh, ayo kita turun!" ajak Ichigo sembari membuka pintu mobilnya.

Senna mengikuti Ichigo dari belakang dengan air muka yang gak bisa ditebak. Senyum masih menghiasi wajah Ichigo yang penuh kerutan itu. Senna semakin mengkhawatirkan sepupunya itu, '_Tak biasanya dia seperti itu, biasanya cemberut aja._' Batin Senna sambil terus berjalan mengikuti Ichigo dari belakang.

Sudah hampir tiga jam Ichigo dan Senna relaksasi di spa, waktu menunjukkan pukul 14.00 di jam tangan giordano milik Ichigo. Mereka pun menyudahi relaksasi mereka di spa, dan kembali ke tujuan semula yaitu KFC.

Sesampainya di KFC, Ichigo langsung menaruh tasnya di loker miliknya begitupun dengan Senna. Ichigo memulai kegiatan fitnesnya itu dengan trade mill lalu dia beralih ke alat yang dipake buat mengangkat beban itu, aku gak tahu namanya. Ichigo memasang bebannya dengan berat 50 kg. Ichigo memulai mengangkat beban ditangannya hanya dengan tangan satu, matanya kembali tertumbuk pada satu objek yang sama yang dia lihat tadi pagi. Wanita berambut hitam itu, berjalan berlenggang ke luar KFC. Ichigo ingin mengejar wanita itu tapi dia tidak sadar kalau ditangannya itu masih ada beban seberat 50 kg yang sukses mengenai kaki Ichigo.

"Sial!!" seru Ichigo memegang kakinya yang bengkak karena terkena beban 50 kg.

"Ichigo, kakimu kenapa?" tanya Senna lalu memapah Ichigo ke ruang UKS disana.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, Senna, kita pulang aja yuk," ajak Ichigo masih menahan sakit pada kakinya.

Senna pun mengantar Ichigo ke dokter, kaki Ichigo diperban dan dikasih gips.

"Untung saja tulangnya tidak remuk, paling sehari-dua hari lukanya akan sembuh. untuk sementara kau tidak boleh jalan-jalan dulu," pesan sang dokter setelah selesai memasang gips pada kaki Ichigo.

"Terimakasih, dokter Urahara." Jawab Senna permisi pulang bersama Ichigo.

~KKK~

Sejak kejadian di KFC, Ichigo tidak diperbolehkan keluar ataupun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ayah Ichigo sedang bertugas ke luar kota, makanya Senna-lah yang bertugas menjaga Ichigo dan adik-adik Ichigo. Sudah tiga hari ini Ichigo terbaring di tempat tidur, sekarang kakinya sudah membaik. Hari ini, Ichigo harus ke dokter lagi untuk memeriksakan luka memarnya akibat beban 50 kg itu.

"Bagaimana dengan kaki Ichigo, dok?" tanya Senna dengan muka khawatir.

"Ichigo tidak apa-apa, kakinya sudah benar-benar sembuh. dia juga bisa berjalan seperti biasanya," jawab dokter Urahara.

Senna menghela nafas mendengar perkataan dokter sedangkan Ichigo memasang tampang bosan. Ichigo terus memikirkan wanita yang dilihatnya saat berada di café, dia seperti terhipnotis saat melihat wajah wanita itu. Membuatnya terus memikirkannya, Ichigo tertegun di depan pintu mobilnya. Wanita yang baru saja ada dipikirannya lewat di depannya, Ichigo langsung mengejar wanita itu tanpa memedulikan teriakan Senna. Saat ini yang ada dipikiran Ichigo hanya mengejar wanita itu, dia terus berlari mengejar wanita itu hingga hampir di tabrak mobil. Untung saja mobil itu berhenti tepat sebelum menabrak Ichigo. Pengemudi mobil itu lantas memarahi Ichigo karena seenaknya menyeberang jalan. Ichigo meminta maaf pada pengemudi mobil yang mempunyai warna rambut yang sama dengan mobilnya, yaitu merah.

"Oi, kalo nyeberang lihat-lihat donk!!" serunya dari dalam mobil, "Kalau tertabrak kan bisa gawat."

"Ma,, Maaf." Ucap Ichigo sambil membungkukkan badannya lalu menyingkir darisana masih mencari sosok wanita yang dia cari.

Nihil, Ichigo kembali kehilangan jejak wanita itu. Dia pun kembali ke rumah sakit,

"Siapa ya dia?" tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ichigo, kau kemana aja sih?" tanya Senna dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku mencari kemana-mana," katanya dengan nada kesal.

Ichigo hanya tertunduk lesu, dia tidak menghiraukan perkataan Senna.

*EEE*

Hari ini Ichigo sudah kembali masuk sekolah, setelah liburan musim panas yang cukup lama. Liburan kemarin sedikit membuat Ichigo senang karena bertemu dengan wanita pujaannya. Ichigo menatap jalanan dengan tatapan kosong, dia terus menelusuri jalan menuju sekolahnya itu. Tidak biasanya Ichigo pergi pagi-pagi ke sekolah, apalagi dia itu biangnya telat kalau di sekolah. Ichigo terus mengayunkan kakinya ke arah SMA Negeri 9 Karakura. Dia hanya menatap bangunan di depannya dengan wajah madesu, seakan dunia akan kiamat. Wajahnya kembali cerah saat dilihatnya wanita berambut panjang berwarna hitam lewat di depannya. Dia terus mengikuti wanita itu, dia tidak melihat kalau ada orang di depannya.

"Hei, kalau jalan lihat-lihat donk!" bentak pria berambut merah dengan potongan seperti Ichigo tapi di belakangnya lebih panjang dan sedikit berantakan, "Lho, kau yang kemarin kan. Kenalkan namaku Abarai Renji."

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, Maaf ya kemarin." Jawab Ichigo membalas jabatan tangan Renji. Sebenarnya Ichigo ingin mengejar wanita itu tapi Ichigo lagi-lagi kehilangan jejak wanita pujaannya itu.

"Oya Ichigo, kau kelas berapa?" tanya Renji saat mereka berada di loker sepatu SMAN 9 Karakura.

"Kelas X-1, kau?" jawab Ichigo dan menanyakan hal yang sama dengan Renji.

"Sama, tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu ya, apa karena aku anak baru." Jawab Renji.

"Mungkin karena aku tidak masuk waktu kau datang, aku juga tidak pernah melihatmu," kata Ichigo memberikan pendapat.

Ichigo dan Renji pun berjalan menuju ruang kelas X-1. Mata Ichigo kembali terpaku, saat melihat wanita yang berselisih dengan mereka berdua. '_Dia kan,_' Ichigo pun berbalik hendak mengejar wanita itu tapi bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

Pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran Bahasa Inggris yang diajar oleh Maki-sensei, Ichigo hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya itu. Dia tidak benar-benar memperhatikan gurunya menerangkan, pikirannya jauh melayang ke wanita yang ditemuinya waktu di café.

Jam pertama sudah habis, sekarang giliran pelajaran Biologi yang diajar oleh Unohana-sensei. Unohana-sensei pun memasuki kelas X-1 seperti biasanya, sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Unohana melirik ke luar kelas dan mempersilakan seseorang untuk masuk.

"Anak-anak sebelum memulai pelajaran, kita akan kedatangan seorang anak baru. Masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu," kata Unohana sambil tersenyum lembut ke luar kelas.

Ichigo menjadi penasaran karena anak baru itu tak juga masuk, Ichigo memasang tampang penasaran sambil terus melihat ke luar kelas. Renji sibuk menata rambutnya, anak-anak lainnya tampak sama penasarannya dengan Ichigo.

Anak baru itu akhirnya masuk juga, betapa terkejutnya Ichigo saat mengetahui bahwa anak baru itu ternyata wanita yang selalu ada dipikirannya selama ini.

"Namaku Kuchiki Rukia, salam kenal." Katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

_ketika kau lewati bumi tempat ku berdiri  
kedua mata ini tak berkedip menatapi  
pesona indah wajahmu mampu mengalihkan duniaku  
tak henti membayangkanmu terganggu oleh cantikmu_

Unohana-sensei pun kembali mempersilakan Rukia duduk di bangku kosong, namun perhatian Unohana-sensei tertumpu pada Ichigo yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari bangkunya sehingga mengundang tanya dari Unohana-sensei.

"Ada apa Kurosaki?" tanya Unohana-sensei lembut.

"Saya mau permisi ke belakang, bu!" jawab Ichigo lalu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Ya sudah, tapi jangan lama-lama!" pesan Unohana-sensei, "Kuchiki, kau duduk disebelah Ichigo saja ya." Anak baru itupun mengangguk lalu pergi menuju bangku yang dimaksud.

Ichigo terus menatapi wajah anak baru itu, anak baru itu juga melihat ke arah Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Kakinya terus diayunkan tapi matanya masih menatap anak baru itu sehingga, _DUAKK_, Ichigo kejeduk pintu. Anak-anak kelas X-1 yang menyaksikan peristiwa itu serempak menertawakan Ichigo, Ichigo langsung ngeloyor pergi ke kamar mandi. Anak baru itu hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Ichigo. Ichigo sudah kembali dari kamar mandi, dia berjalan dengan tenang ke bangkunya seakan tidak terjadi sesuatu di kelas itu. Pelajaran Biologi berjalan dengan khidmat, anak baru yang bernama Rukia itu juga sepertinya memperhatikan pelajaran Biologi dengan serius. Ichigo jadi ikut memperhatikan Unohana-sensei dengan serius.

"Kenalin, aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Panggil Ichigo aja," kata Ichigo memperkenalkan diri pada Rukia.

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia," jawab anak baru itu singkat dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya lalu kembali memperhatikan Unohana-sensei, muka Ichigo jadi merah.

"Kurosaki, kenapa mukamu merah, kau sakit?" tanya Unohana-sensei sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Ichigo. "Ngga panas."

"Saya ngga sakit bu, saya cuma deg-degan aja karena saya ngga bawa pr biologi," kata Ichigo memberikan alasan palsu.

"Benar juga, anak-anak kumpulkan pr kalian didepan!" perintah Unohana-sensei, anak-anak di kelas itu langsung memberikan Ichigo deathglare.

"Kurosaki, karena kau tidak membawa pr. Kau berdiri di depan kelas sampai teman-temanmu mengumpulkan semua pr!" perintah Unohana-sensei.

"Kenapa cuma sampe kami mengumpulkan pr bu!" protes salah satu murid yang berkepala botak.

"Itu karena dia jujur, kau sendiri, apa kau mengerjakan pr?" tanya Unohana-sensei pada murid botak itu.

"Ngga bu," jawab anak itu nyengir.

Ichigo dan murid botak itu berdiri di depan kelas sampai teman-temannya mengumpulkan pr, satu per satu dari murid kelas itu mengumpulkan pr biologi. Ichigo kembali ke kegiatan lamanya, memperhatikan Rukia itulah nama gadis berambut hitam yang selalu hadir di pikiran Ichigo. Murid botak yang disamping Ichigo terus mengeluh, Ichigo akhirnya mengajak ngobrol murid botak itu.

"Ikkaku, kenapa kau tidak membawa pr?" tanya Ichigo dengan volume sekecil mungkin agar tidak ketahuan Unohana-sensei.

"Aku keasyikan main shark attack, jadi aku lupa kalau ada pr. Belum lagi harus mengurusi keponakanku yang sangat bandel," terang Ikkaku yang sudah gak tahan lagi.

Ichigo dan Ikkaku dihukum berdiri dengan satu kaki, kedua tangannya memegang kuping, di kepalanya ditaruh seember air yang berisi penuh. Kalau oleng sedikit bisa basah mereka.

"Kau kenapa tidak membawa pr?" tanya Ikkaku yang sudah hampir oleng itu.

"Kau lihat anak baru itu kan, aku melihatnya saat di café. Karena itu, aku lupa mengerjakan pr." Jawab Ichigo, Ikkaku hanya tersenyum jahil mendengar penjelasan Ichigo.

"Ikkaku, kenapa rambutmu itu tidak tumbuh-tumbuh?" tanya Ichigo polos.

"Kemaren waktu libur numbuh kok, tapi karena aku tidak tahu harus motong rambut seperti apa, aku pangkas habis lagi saja. Setidaknya aku tidak mungkin punya ketombe apalagi kutu, seperti Keigo. Sepertinya dia itu kutuan deh, daritadi kerjaannya garuk kepala melulu." Jawab Ikkaku melihat Keigo yang masih terus menggaruk kepalanya.

Ichigo dan Ikkaku tertawa lepas melihat Keigo yang makin semangat menggaruk kepalanya, hingga ember mereka jatuh berlawanan arah, ember Ichigo jatuh mengenai Ikkaku begitupun dengan Ikkaku. Baju keduanya basah kuyup, anak-anak X-1 menertawakan Ichigo dan Ikkaku. Unohana-sensei pun mempersilakan Ichigo dan Ikkaku untuk duduk. Untungnya keduanya membawa pakaian ganti untuk mengantisipasi kejadian ini. Keduanya permisi ke kamar mandi dengan membawa baju ganti.

"Ichigo, kau itu kasihan sekali ya. tadi kejeduk pintu dan sekarang basah kuyup," komentar Keigo masih menggaruk kepalanya seperti monyet.

Bel berbunyi dua kali sebagai tanda berakhirnya pelajaran Biologi sekaligus waktu istirahat tiba. Ichigo mengeluarkan bekal yang dibuatkan Yuzu untuknya. Rukia sudah pergi ke kantin bersama Tatsuki dan Inoue. Ichigo hanya berdua dengan Renji di kelas itu, Renji membawa bekal serba pisang seperti Pisang goreng, Banana cake, jus pisang, dan buah pisang. Ichigo membawa bekal serba stoberi seperti cake strawberry choco peanut, strawberry on shortcake dengan siraman sari jeruk yang dicampur dengan coklat cair, crepes rasa strawberry, puding strawberry rasa jeruk dan jus jeruk kesukaannya sebanyak 2 L.

Pelajaran terakhir adalah pelajaran yang paling Ichigo suka, pelajaran kesenian. Yoruichi-sensei memasuki kelas X-1.

"Anak-anak, seperti janji ibu sebelum liburan. Hari ini kita ada ujian praktek, satu orang menyanyikan dua lagu. Oya, kalau bisa diiringi dengan alat musik ya." Kata Yoruichi-sensei dan mulai memanggil satu persatu muridnya.

Renji dan Ikkaku sangat beruntung hari itu karena mereka membawa gitar, akhirnya anak-anak pada meminjam gitar Renji dan Ikkaku. Ichigo sendiri menyanyikan lagu kimi wo mamotte, kimi wo aishite dari Sambomaster dan wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku dari Afgan sambil melihat ke arah Rukia seolah-olah lagu itu ditujukan hanya untuk Rukia meski emang bener sih, yang membuat mukanya Rukia memerah. Anak-anak pada tepuk tangan mendengar Ichigo bernyanyi begitu menghayati isi lagu sehingga _feel_nya ngena banget. Renji menyanyikan lagu wali yang cari jodoh dan share the world dari TVXQ, semua murid yang mendengar lagu itu mulai melambaikan tangannya ke atas mengikuti irama musik. Ishida dan Inoue menyanyikan lagu way back into love dan tak ada yang bisa dari andra and the backbone membuat seisi kelas menggoda mereka berdua. Ikkaku menyanyikan lagu second serenade yang fall for you dan hikari no rock. Sekarang tiba giliran Rukia untuk bernyanyi. Rukia menyanyikan lagu I will fly dari ten2five dan first love dari Utada hikaru yang diiringi oleh Ichigo. Semua mata terpaku menatap duet Ichigo dan Rukia, mereka tampak serasi sekali. Sangat cocok. Ichigo dan Rukia mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dalam ujian praktek kesenian.

"Rukia, suaramu begitu merdu tadi," puji Ichigo saat mereka kembali ke bangku masing-masing.

"Kau juga, penjiwaannya kerasa banget. Pengalaman pribadi ya, betewe terimakasih ya sudah mengiringiku tadi." Ucap Rukia kembali melemparkan senyum termanisnya pada Ichigo.

"Iya begitulah, sama-sama," jawab Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah berwarna menjadi merah muda agar gak kelihatan Rukia.

TETT,, TETT,,

Jam pelajaran terakhir selesai sudah, Ichigo menawarkan diri untuk pulang bareng Rukia karena ternyata rumah mereka searah. Rukia menerimanya dengan senang hati, Ichigo dan Rukia pun pulang bersama-sama. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka terus mengobrol tentang apa saja, ternyata mereka punya banyak kesamaan. Rukia pun berpisah dengan Ichigo setelah sampai di depan rumahnya. Rumah mereka hanya berjarak lima rumah saja. Ichigo pun pulang dengan hati berbunga-bunga, senyuman terus menghiasi wajahnya sampai rumah bahkan saat Ayahnya menyambut Ichigo seperti biasanya pun, Ichigo hanya menghindar lalu ke kamarnya sambil menyanyikan lagu J-Rock yang ceria. Hingga makan malam berlangsung pun Ichigo masih senyum-senyum sendiri, membuat keluarganya heran tapi bahagia.

~WWW~

Hari kedua masuk sekolah setelah liburan musim panas, Ichigo sangat semangat pergi ke sekolahnya. Pagi-pagi sekali Ichigo sudah mandi sambil nyanyi lagu jiyuu e no shoutai, keluar dari kamar mandi pun dia terus bersiul-siul. Saat sarapan pagi juga kayak gitu, wajahnya berseri-seri dan nafsu makannya bertambah, tumben banget Ichigo pamitan pada Ayah yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Ayahnya sampe shok melihat perubahan Ichigo itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan Ichigo terus menyanyikan lagu Afgan yang dia nyanyikan di kelas kemarin. Matanya berbinar-binar saat melihat Rukia yang berjalan di depannya. Baru disadarinya Rukia itu dari kemarin memakai tas berbentuk kelinci, seperti anak kecil saja tapi lucu begitulah yang dipikirkan Ichigo.

"Rukia!!" panggil Ichigo dari kejauhan, Rukia pun menoleh ke arah Ichigo lalu menghentikan langkahnya.

Ichigo berlari mengejar Rukia, merekapun berjalan bersama-sama ke SMA Negeri 9 Karakura. Ichigo terus tersenyum sepanjang jalan, sebenarnya Rukia heran dengan Ichigo tapi dia tidak berani bertanya. Rukia yang penasaran, akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Ichigo setelah mereka sampai di gerbang SMA Karakura.

"Ichigo, kenapa daritadi kau senyum terus?" tanya Rukia saat melepaskan sepatunya yang berbentuk kelinci di loker dan menggantinya dengan sepatu sekolah.

"Karena kau ada disampingku," jawab Ichigo keceplosan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia dengan tatapan heran,"Kenapa karena aku."

"Aku bilang begitu ya, maksudku tadi bukan ngomong itu," jawab Ichigo gelagapan, dia tampak susah mencari alasan yang tepat untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Untung saja Renji lewat di depannya, langsung saja Ichigo pergi bersama Renji dan meninggalkan Rukia yang masih diam di depan lokernya.

"_Dasar bodoh, kenapa aku bilang gitu sih_." Batin Ichigo kesal.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Ichigo hanya memusatkan perhatiannya pada Rukia yang sedang mencatat bahan pelajaran yang diberikan Ukitake-sensei di papan tulis. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Rukia pun menoleh ke belakang. Ichigo masih memperhatikannya tanpa menggerakkan tangannya untuk mencatat pelajaran matematika tersebut. mereka saling berpandangan, mata keduanya beradu. Cukup lama hingga salah satu murid menegur Rukia.

"Kuchiki, bisa minggir tidak, tidak kelihatan nih!" tegur seorang murid berambut biru muda.

"Iya, maaf ya." Jawab Rukia sambil menyingkir dari papan tulis.

Rukia pun kembali ke tempat duduknya, Ichigo pura-pura serius mencatat. Rukia ingin menanyakan kepada Ichigo kenapa dia melihatnya terus. Namun sebelum bertanya, Renji dan Chad sudah menyeret Ichigo ke kantin. Sekarang waktunya istirahat, Rukia dan Tatsuki juga memutuskan pergi ke kantin. Inoue dan Ishida sudah pergi ke atap sekolah duluan, kemudian disusul ole Tatsuki, Renji dan Chad. Ichigo memilih untuk makan di kantin karena takut bertemu Rukia di atap sekolah, Ichigo memesan makanan kesukaannya bakso special dan jus jeruk kesukaannya. Lalu dia mengambil tempat duduk di pojok kantin,

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanya seorang cewek di belakang Ichigo.

"Silakan duduk aja," jawab Ichigo lalu melahap baksonya sampai habis. Dia beranjak dari bangkunya tanpa melihat cewek tadi yang sudah duduk di depannya, Ichigo memesan dua porsi somay dijadikan satu piring dan membeli aqua yang 1 L. Ichigo kembali ke tempat duduknya dan bersiap memakan somay yang dipesannya tadi, Ichigo tersentak kaget saat melihat Rukia ada didepannya.

"Rukia, ngapain kau disini?!" tanya Ichigo kaget.

"Mau makan, emang mau ngapain lagi." Jawab Rukia santai lalu memakan kembali mie ramen yang dia pesan tadi.

Suasana kembali hening, Ichigo dan Rukia masih bertahan dengan sikap diamnya sampai istirahat selesai. Rukia pun memberanikan diri bertanya pada Ichigo.

"Ichigo, kenapa kau terus melihatku pas pelajaran matematika tadi?" tanya Rukia tapi tentu saja tidak dijawab oleh Ichigo, mukanya berubah jadi orange sekarang karena menahan malu.

Rukia kembali diam dan memperhatikan gurunya menerangkan.

"Anak-anak, minggu depan kita akan presentasi tentang bab yang sudah kita pelajari, siapkan diri kalian dari sekarang ya." Kata Rangiku-sensei mengakhiri pelajaran sejarah hari itu.

"Ichigo, temani aku ke perpustakaan yuk," pinta Rukia setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Biasanya jam segini sudah tutup, kalau mau besok saja. Aku janji akan menemanimu, sekarang kita pulang aja ya," jawab Ichigo mengambil tasnya.

"Janji ya," ucap Rukia mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke udara,

"Iya, janji." Balas Ichigo mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Rukia.

Mereka pun pulang bareng lagi, sesampainya di rumah. Ichigo tersenyum lagi namun kali ini lebih manis lagi, wajahnya berseri-seri matanya berbinar-binar.

*AAA*

Hari ketiga dimulai oleh pagi yang sama, Ichigo makin bersemangat bangun pagi. Dia sudah mandi dari jam lima pagi tadi, sudah sarapan dan sudah membawa bekal. Dia mengambil sepeda polygon berwarna birunya dan dibelakang dipasang boncengan, lalu berpamitan dengan Ayahnya. Dia pergi kesekolah sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, di perjalanan dia melihat Rukia berjalan sendirian. Ichigo menghentikan sepedanya lalu menawarkan tumpangan pada Rukia. Rukia menerima tawaran tersebut dengan senang hati, sesampainya disekolah. Rukia dan Ichigo langsung ke perpustakaan karena jam pelajaran pertama tidak ada gurunya.

Perpustakaan SMA Negeri 9 Karakura terbilang sungguh unik, tidak seperti kebanyakan perpustakaan lainnya. Perpustakaan ini ramai oleh murid tapi bukan membaca atau mencari buku dan semacamnya, murid-murid itu biasanya numpang ngaso sambil mendengarkan radio. Ada juga yang tidur, Rukia mengamati perpustakaan itu dengan seksama kemudian melihat Ichigo dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Apa kau yakin ini perpustakaannya?" tanya Rukia melihat perpustakaan itu.

"Tentu saja, ini perpustakaan satu-satunya di sekolah ini. Kau kaget ya?" jawab Ichigo.

"Perpustakaan kami memang berbeda dengan perpustakaan lainnya, tempat buku-buku ada disana. Katanya mau nyari bahan sejarah," ujar Ichigo menunjuk rak buku.

Rukia dan Ichigo mulai mencari bahan untuk presentasi sejarah minggu depan, disana juga ada Renji dan Tatsuki, Ishida dan Inoue sedang asyik membaca buku di meja yang tersedia sambil mendengarkan Karakura FM.

"_Ya, jumpa lagi bersama gue Hisagi di ajang karakura by request, lagu pertama yang akan menemani para pamersa muda adalah Afgan dengan wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku. Check it out and stay tuned terus di 85.20 Karakura FM!_"

_ketika kau lewati bumi tempat ku berdiri  
kedua mata ini tak berkedip menatapi  
pesona indah wajahmu mampu mengalihkan duniaku  
tak henti membayangkanmu terganggu oleh cantikmu  
tujuh hari dalam seminggu  
hidup penuh warna ku coba mendekatimu  
memberi tanda cinta  
engkau wanita tercantikku yang pernah ku temukan  
wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku  
hey hey heee pesonamu  
dan wajahmu mengalihkanku  
_

Rukia menjinjit-jinjit hendak mengambil buku sejarah di atasnya, Ichigo hanya menertawakan Rukia tapi akhirnya membantu Rukia untuk mengambil buku itu. Ichigo menggoda Rukia dengan menaruh kembali buku itu ke rak, Rukia meloncat kecil untuk mengambil buku itu, Ichigo terus menatap Rukia yang kesusahan itu sambil tertawa-tawa. Rukia menyerah lalu terduduk di lantai, Ichigo kasihan sama Rukia akhirnya mengambilkan buku itu untuk Rukia. Mereka pun kembali ke kelas setelah memberikan buku yang akan dipinjam pada Bu Nanao sang pustakawan yang digosipkan punya hubungan khusus sama guru Komputer mereka Kyoraku-sensei.

"Keigo, pada mau kemana, kok pada bawa tas?" tanya Ichigo pada teman sekelasnya yang bernama Keigo.

"Aku mau pulang, kau tidak mendengar pengumuman ya. Hari ini kita Cuma sampe jam 10.00, karena para guru akan rapat." jawab Keigo lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Rukia, kita pulang juga yuk." Ajak Ichigo memegang tangan Rukia, Rukia kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Ichigo menggenggam tangannya.

"Ichigo, kita makan dulu ya di atap sekolah. Oya, bisa lepasin dulu tangan aku," kata Rukia masih diam ditempat mereka berdiri.

Ichigo langsung cepat-cepat melepas tangan Rukia, dia jadi salting sendiri. Ichigo dan Rukia lalu pergi ke atap sekolah, disana juga ada Renji, Tatsuki, Inoue, dan Ishida.

"Jadi kita triple date nih," kata Renji dengan maksud menggoda Ichigo.

"Kita, lo aja kali, gue ngga," kata Ichigo mengajak Rukia duduk di sebelah Renji.

"Trus lo ngapain sama Rukia kesini kalau bukan baru jadian?" tanya Renji lagi dengan sedikit nyolot.

"Mau makanlah, iya kan Rukia," jawab Ichigo santai.

Rukia mengangguk tanda setuju, "Jadi, kau dan Tatsuki sudah jadian?"

Renji dan Tatsuki malu-malu mengakuinya, Ichigo ketawa ngakak dan langsung ditendang oleh Renji. Tatsuki hanya menunduk malu, sambil mengutuk Ichigo dalam hatinya yang terdalam.

Rukia dan Ichigo pulang bareng lagi dengan sepeda. Ichigo sangat senang karena dia semakin dekat dengan Rukia, diam-diam Rukia membalas perasaan Ichigo padanya. Rukia takut mengutarakan perasaannya pada Ichigo, dia takut ditolak.

#HHH#

"Ichigo, besok belajar bareng di rumahku ya!!" seru Rukia ketika dia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya, Ichigo melambaikan tangannya tanda setuju. Rukia terlihat senang, dia kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya sambil berdendang kecil.

Hari keenam setelah pulang sekolah Ichigo memenuhi janjinya untuk belajar bareng di rumah Rukia. Besok akan ada ulangan matematika, fisika, dan biologi. Makanya Rukia dan Ichigo belajar bareng hari ini,

Rukia dan Ichigo terlihat serius sekali saat belajar matematika, biar begitu Ichigo termasuk anak yang pandai di kelasnya. Pas SMP saja, dia pernah mendapatkan ranking satu, Rukia juga gitu, dia pernah memenangkan olimpiade Fisika tingkat Soul Society dan mendapatkan nilai tertinggi matematika UAN se-Soul Society dengan nilai 10. Ichigo sendiri selalu mendapatkan nilai tertinggi pada pelajaran Biologi, karena Ayahnya seorang dokter. Ichigo sedikit banyak mengetahui tanaman obat, dan dia juga pernah memenangkan lomba cerdas cermat biologi tingkat Hueco Mundo dan memenangkan lima kali berturut-turut olimpiade Biologi tingkat SMA dan tingkat Nasional.

"Rukia, ini caranya gimana sih?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk soal nomor 3 tentang peluang.

"Kayak gini nih," jawab Rukia sambil menjelaskan rumus yang dimaksud oleh Ichigo, Ichigo manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

Mereka berdua kembali mengerjakan latihan soal dari LKS dan handout, tak terasa hari sudah sore. Ichigo permisi pulang, namun dicegah oleh ibunya Rukia.

"Pulangnya nanti dulu ya, kau makan kue dulu. Tante baru bikin cake strawberry kesukaan Rukia, kata Rukia kau juga suka ya," tawar Ibunya Rukia.

"Iya, makasih tante, tapi saya harus pulang takut dicari sama Ayah." Tolak Ichigo halus.

"Oh, kalo begitu, tunggu sebentar ya, tante bungkusin dulu." Ujar Ibunya Rukia ramah.

Ibunya Rukia pun pergi ke dapur, Ichigo kembali ke kebiasaan lamanya. Dia memerhatikan Rukia yang bercerita tentang kelincinya yang mati dimakan musang dengan wajah sedih, Ichigo ikutan sedih melihat Rukia yang hampir menangis karena menceritakan kelincinya yang mati. Ibunya Rukia pun kembali dari dapur dengan box kue dan sebotol cappucino latte.

"Maaf ya menunggu lama," ucap Ibunya Rukia.

"A,, gak pa-pa tante, maaf ya tante saya sudah merepotkan," jawab Ichigo tulus.

"Ngga apa-apa kok, tante malah seneng kamu kesini, jadinya Rukia gak sedih lagi menangisi Chappy kelincinya yang mati dimakan musang," ujar Ibunya Rukia berseri-seri.

"Tante, saya permisi pulang dulu ya," pamit Ichigo lalu meletakkan box kue dan cappucino latte itu ke keranjang sepedanya.

Ibunya Rukia tersenyum ramah lalu meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia di depan rumahnya.

"Rukia, aku pulang dulu ya, jangan sedih terus."

Ichigo menggoes sepedanya ke arah rumahnya, wajahnya berseri-seri. Sesampainya di rumah, Ichigo langsung menaruh box kue dan cappucino latte di meja makan. Dia bergegas ke kamarnya untuk menaruh tas dan ganti baju. Dia pun menuruni anak tangga dengan riang, seraya berkata dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Makan kue buatan calon mertua ah!" ujar Ichigo sambil menuruni tangga dengan hati riang.

"Ap-pa Ichigo, kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Ayahnya dengan muka mupeng plus matanya berkaca-kaca, menangis haru.

"Ichi-nii, sudah punya pacar ya?" tanya Yuzu adik Ichigo yang bungsu.

"Siapa tuh, kenalin donk," goda Karin menyeringai lebar.

Ichigo jadi salah tingkah, wajahnya menjadi semerah semangka dan pucat. Karin semakin menyeringai lebar membuat Ichigo jadi gelagapan. Dia mencoba bersikap tenang, dimakannya kue buatan Ibunya Rukia.

"Deuh, yang buatan calon mertua, sampe gak ngajak-ngajak gitu makannya," goda Karin lagi.

Yuzu dan Ayahnya hanya tertawa melihat Ichigo yang semakin salah tingkah itu, Ichigo tidak berkutik dengan godaan Karin. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah sekarang.

xXXx

hari ketujuh setelah perkenalannya dengan Rukia, Ichigo memantabkan hatinya untuk menembak Rukia. Dia mempersiapkan penembakannya, mulai dari membeli sepasang kelinci kecil yang masih segede hamster, yang satu kelincinya berwarna orange seperti rambut Ichigo dan yang satu lagi berwarna putih seputih salju. Ichigo juga membeli wortel dan cokelat, dengan bantuan teman-temannya dia berhasil mengumpulkan banyak kelinci di halaman sekolah.

_tujuh hari dalam seminggu  
hidup penuh warna ku coba mendekatimu  
memberi tanda cinta  
engkau wanita tercantikku yang pernah ku temukan  
wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku_

Jam pelajaran terakhir sudah selesai sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, Ichigo menunggu Rukia di halaman belakang. Dia tampak asyik sendiri menyuapi kelinci-kelinci itu dengan cokelat cap ayam jago yang dia beli kemaren malam.

"Ichigo, maaf ya terlambat, tadi aku beser jadi bolak-balik kamar mandi dulu," ujar Rukia menjelaskan keterlambatannya, matanya langsung berbinar-binar saat melihat kelinci-kelinci kecil itu berloncat-loncatan di sekitar Ichigo, Ichigo lalu bangkit dan mencoba menangkap salah satu kelinci putih yang kabur.

"Hua, banyak banget, kelincinya." Kata Rukia sangat senang, serasa dunia hanya milik dia dan kelinci-kelinci kecil itu. Ichigo hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Rukia itu.

"Rukia, bisa kita bicara bentar?" tanya Ichigo dengan muka serius, Rukia pun pergi meninggalkan kelinci-kelinci kecil itu dengan wajah tak rela.

Ichigo mengajak Rukia ke atap sekolah, dimulailah sesi penembakan Ichigo dengan backsound lagu afgan yang bukan cinta biasa.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo dengan wajah serius.

"Aku suka kamu!" seru Ichigo.

"Tapi Ichigo," jawab Rukia sedikit terbata, jujur dia sangat kaget dengan pengakuan Ichigo barusan.

"Aku tidak mau jawaban lewat kata-kata, kalau kau menerimaku suapi kelinci disana dengan wortel ini, tapi kalau kau menolakku, suapi kelinci itu dengan cokelat." Ujar Ichigo lagi.

Rukia pun berjalan ke meja yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, di meja itu terdapat sepasang kelinci dan di samping kandang tersebut terdapat wortel di sebelah kanan dan cokelat disebelah kiri. Rukia tampak ragu di hadapan kelinci yang kelaparan itu, namun perlahan tangannya menggapai wortel dan menyuapi kelinci kecil yang lucu itu.

Ichigo sangat senang karena melihat Rukia mengambil wortel bukan cokelat.

"Tuh kan bener, kalian jadian." cetus Renji entah darimana datangnya.

"Kami baru jadian kok," jawab Ichigo ketus.

"Haha, akhirnya.." ucap Senna tertawa yang tiba-tiba datang bersama polisi waktu itu dan seorang wanita yang bersama Rukia waktu di cafe.

"Loh, kau kan polisi kecil waktu itu," kata Ichigo kaget sambil menunjuk-nunjuk polisi waktu itu.

"Kak Momo, kak Toushiro!" seru Rukia kegirangan lalu menghampiri polisi dan wanita disampingnya.

"Akhirnya, kau menemukannya juga ya Ichigo. Aku sudah tahu semuanya, mulai dari kau melamun di café, melamun di jalanan, ketiban beban 50 kg, sampe hampir ketabrak Renji." Celoteh Senna sehingga membuat Renji semakin mengeraskan volume tertawanya.

Rukia hanya memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan tak percaya, Ichigo menyumpal mulut Senna dengan tangannya. Ichigo mengajak Rukia pulang sebelum Senna mengatakan yang lebih banyak lagi. Diperjalanan Ichigo memilih diam, Rukia jadi heran sendiri. Rukia tidak mempedulikan sikap Ichigo, dia malah asyik melihat kelinci kecil yang diberikan Ichigo sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

"Ichigo, apa benar yang dibilang Senna tadi?" tanya Rukia masih memperhatikan kelinci itu.

"Iya." Jawab Ichigo singkat.

muka keduanya berubah menjadi merah. Rukia tersenyum karena jawaban atas pertanyaannya selama ini terjawab sudah. Ichigo mengantarkan Rukia sampai ke depan rumahnya, sesampainya di rumah Rukia,

"Ichigo, kelinci ini beneran buat aku?" tanya Rukia gak yakin.

"Iya, oya, ini ada lagi." jawab Ichigo mengeluarkan kado dari tasnya.

"Terimakasih ya," ucap Rukia sangat senang dan mencium pipi Ichigo.

Ichigo tak menyangka Rukia akan berbuat seperti itu, terdengar suara deheman yang cukup keras dari depan rumah Rukia. ternyata Ayahnya Rukia melihat kejadian tadi, "Ehem!!" ayahnya Rukia berdehem dengan keras. Ichigo tersentak kaget, dia pun berpamitan dengan Rukia dan ayahnya Rukia yang memasang wajah galak. Ichigo langsung ngibrit ke rumahnya setelah mencium pipi Rukia. Ayahnya Rukia hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja lalu kembali menyeruput kopi dan membaca koran.

Tamat deh,,

zzZZzz

akhirnya selesai juga, songfic/fic pertama aku di Bleach ini, aku terinspirasi sama lagu afgan yang wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku. Jadi aku bikin aja kayak gitu alurnya, hehehe,, kalo ficnya sih terinspirasi pas lagi nunggu ayam gepuk. Malamnya aku langsung ngetik fic ini, sehari semalam akhirnya selesai juga. Aku gak tahu, kalian suka apa ngga. Aku masi baru jadi mohon bantuannya ya, aku juga gak tau harus ngasi genre apa, aku Cuma mau bilang terimakasih aja buat para pembaca dan reviewer.

Jangan lupa review fic aku ini ya, inga.. inga.. ting!

Apapun pendapat kalian baik cacian, makian, hinaan, kritik pedas dan manis sangat diterima.

ting..tong.. perhatian-perhatian,,

sebelum anda menutup fic ini silahkan menekan tombol review di bawah ini ya..

terimakasih


End file.
